


We’ll Meet Beyond The Shore.

by broadwayblainey



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayblainey/pseuds/broadwayblainey
Summary: Klaine Advent 2017 prompt "Bucket."There's a little more plot to this one; set in California during the winter of 1969, Kurt and Blaine are madly in love and about to face being apart for winter break. Kurt has some feelings, mostly good ones.





	We’ll Meet Beyond The Shore.

"You're an idiot," Kurt declared, glancing up over the rim of his glasses and laughing at the disappointed pout on Blaine's face as he looked at his failed attempt at a sandcastle. He gave Kurt a smile that he easily returned. He'd kiss him if he could.  
   "And you're courting me," Blaine replied, flattening the remainder of the castle with his palm. "So, who's the real idiot?"  
   "You can't build a sandcastle with just a bucket, so, still you, idiot," Kurt said, smiling again at Blaine, then laying down on the beach towel beneath him, closing his eyes against the sun and raking his fingers through the sand next to him.  
   "I'm surprised you're even out in the sun, you know, after the fourth of July debacle," Blaine teased, quickly reaching out and running the tip of his index finger along the pale skin of Kurt's stomach, just between his navy shorts and white vest, that had been exposed when he had led back down. Kurt wriggled away and Blaine began filling his bucket again.  
   "Why do you think I'm wearing the vest?" he asked, rolling his eyes at Blaine's smirk. "The sand's too soft, it won't work if it's too soft."  
   "It will if you let me concentrate," Blaine said, touching his finger to his lips in an attempt to quiet his boyfriend.  
   "Why did you drag me to this beach if you want me to just sit here in silence?" Kurt asked, rolling over onto his side and looking up at his boyfriend.  
   "Because," Blaine started, leveling out the sand in his bucket with the side of his hand, turning it quickly upside down and tapping the top. "This could be the last chance we get to enjoy the California sunshine together before you go back to Ohio for winter break, and we don't get the ring in 1970 together."  
   "True," Kurt said, suddenly feeling sad. "I'll miss you, darling." Blaine looked away from his upturned bucket and up to his boyfriend's eyes. Then his lips. He sighed, disappointed, and shook his head. He'd kiss him if he could.  
   "I'll miss you, too," he said, reaching out to quickly cover Kurt's hand with his own before pulling it back. "Are you sure you don't have any pretty boys in Lima who's hearts you're breaking by being here with me?"  
   Blaine grinned and Kurt rolled his eyes but grinned back.  
   "You know me," Kurt shrugged. "I'm like a magnet for them."  
   "That you are, gorgeous," Blaine teased. Kurt still blushed at the nickname, no matter how many times he'd been called it during their nearly two years together. Blaine began to pull the bucket up from the sand. "Voila - oh, Goddamnit!"  
   Kurt rolled onto his back and laughed loudly at his boyfriend's hundredth attempt at a sandcastle.  
   "I told you, darling, the sand's too soft," he said, charmed by the look of sheer disappointment Blaine was wearing. He'd kiss him if he could.  
   "And I told you, darling, it'll work if you let me concentrate," Blaine snarked, filling his bucket with sand again. "So, please, let me do my work."  
   Kurt mimed locking his lips and began looking around the sun-soaked beach. His eyes landed on a young couple, probably late teens at most, and practically children compared to Kurt's twenty one years. They looked happy, the brown-eyed girl, beautiful by anyone's standards, laughed freely as the blond boy pressed kisses into her cheeks. Kurt quickly looked away, his throat feeling tight suddenly.  
   He looked in the other directions, finding himself watching another couple. Older this time, probably early thirties. Their hands were linked and swinging between them as they walked. He leaned into her and whispered something in her ear and she hit him lightly on the chest with her other hand. Kurt noticed a wedding ring. He looked away again and felt something close to jealously taking over him so fiercely he had to turn his eyes back to Blaine.  
   He felt anger, too. Angry that he loved this boy so much, more than he ever dreamed he could when he was alone and scared in Ohio, but he couldn't tell anyone. Not his dad, not his stepmother, even his friends. Even strangers on a beach. He watched his boyfriend stick his tongue out the side of his mouth slightly, turning the bucket over and tapping the top again. He'd kiss him if he could.  
   But, they couldn't kiss on a beach, stroll from class to class hand in hand. They'd probably never get married. If they did, his own father wouldn't come to his wedding.  
He blinked away tears and forced himself to laugh as another sandcastle crumbled under Blaine's hands.  
   "You know, you're right," Blaine sighed, smiling up at Kurt. "The sand's too soft."  
   "You should know by now," he said, lightly rubbing his thumb back and forth over Blaine's knuckles. "I'm always right, darling."  
   Blaine hummed and nodded, leaning into Kurt. Close, too close for public, stopping just inches from his face. Kurt's eyes widened, breathing a little harder.  
   "I'm going to get some water," he whispered, and before Kurt could catch his breath, he snatched up the bucket and sprinted towards the sea.  
   And Kurt knew as he watched his idiot splash, fully clothed, into the water that he didn't care. Didn't care if they never kissed as the clock struck twelve on New Years. Didn't care if he never wondered the streets of California, or Lima, with Blaine's arm wrapped tightly around his shoulder. Didn't care if they never walked proudly hand in hand, or if he met Blaine's mother or got married, even. He had someone who loved him just as deeply, maybe more deeply, than Kurt loved him. That was more than enough. So, they could live in secret. forever, if they had to. They'd have each other, they'd be happy.  
   He'd still kiss him if he could.


End file.
